Redemption
by Omen of Elegance
Summary: AU.The chilly winter embraces the streets of Tokyo while the beginning of a forgotten secret resurfaces. Six very different kids are pulled into an ancient war where good and evil has no bounds. With time ticking away the kids seem to be the last hope.


A young brunette glanced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as a slender hand brushed back a fallen brown lock. Depths of ocean pools gazed back with excitement while a smile formed upon rosy lips as the young girl gave one more look at her appearance before leaving the room. "Shiori! Shiori! Shiori!" exclaimed a voice of glee from the large bed in the room causing the petite girl to turn towards the source of noise. There on the bed bounced a pink form with a large grin on its face. "Koromon your going to make your self sick if you continue to jump on the bed like that." replied Shiori as her azure orbs gazed at the tiny digimon.

"N-No I'm n-not sick..." the little pink digimon stopped bouncing and then rolled back on the soft fabric of the bed before Koromon's face made a queasy frown "I take that back I feel horrible." stated the tiny digimon. Walking over to the bed and sitting next to Koromon the young girl gently lifted the pink digimon off the bed and into her lap. "You poor thing. How about I get you some fresh pastries from the bakery? Will that make little Koromon feel better?" questioned Shiori while gazing down at her partner. At the word pastries Koromon quickly jump from his partner's lap and had a wide grin form on his face "Yes! Yes! Lets go!" replied Koromon as he jumped off the bed and hopped towards the large wooden door.

Trying to hold back a laugh Shiori pushed her self off the bed and walked to her desk and quickly grabbed her messenger bag before heading towards the door where Koromon happily waited for her. Shutting the door to her room Shiori glanced at Koromon as he jumped into her arms before they started to walk down the hallway to the stairs. Shiori had meet Koromon almost a month ago but it felt as though she had known him all her life.

There was a strange connection between both of them and it made Shiori ponder over why was Koromon here and mostly why did he choose her. Koromon's crimson orbs darted over the many paintings down the hall but then he glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye. Koromon hadn't told Shiori his reason of being here but he felt that it wasn't the right time and he really didn't quite know exactly what to tell her anyway. The topic was just to complex to explain at the moment so Koromon keeps his mouth shut until the right time occurs.

Snapping from his own thoughts Koromon fully turned his attention from the paintings to Shiori who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "So are we going shopping too?" Koromon asked causing Shiori to forget her current thoughts and look at the digimon in her arms as she gave in a simple nod in reply. Silence soon took place once more as Shiori and Koromon headed out of a large traditional dojo. Feeling icy winds blowing upon her pale cheeks caused chills to run up Shiori's spine as she held Koromon close to keep him warm.

"I-Its cold." Stuttered Koromon as he shivered from the cold weather and despite Shiori holding him the freezing cold still clung to him like an icy embrace. Feeling Koromon shiver Shiori held Koromon in one arm as she undid her bright red scarf and wrapped it around Koromon's small form. "That better?" questioned Shiori as she gazed at her partner only for him to give a smile in reply. Stepping through the snow as it crunched beneath her black boots while Koromon tried to catch a snowflake on his tongue. After strolling down her street towards town Shiori seemed to be in a slight daze as thoughts once again flooded through her mind while holding Koromon in her slender arms.

She began to wonder if maybe Koromon had find the wrong person since there wasn't anything special about her. Her life was always chaotic with her family being very wealthy and her parents always busy leaving her home alone. Having no one but her animals to play with Shiori didn't have any friends expect them and barely having her parents home caused their family to not hold a close bond. It wasn't just being alone almost her whole life that made it chaotic it was the moving that really took its toll on Shiori.

Being home schooled and having to learn a different language at every new country that she moved to. Upon coming back to Japan she decided to live with her aunt and not follow her parents around the world. Letting a soft sigh seep past her rosy lips Shiori snapped from her pondering thoughts she finally realize that she was near the bakery. Koromon formed another grin when he would smell the sweet aroma of coming from the bakery as the the thought of tasting a sweet pastry caused the little digimon almost to drool. "Cupcakes! Cookies! Candy! ." He exclaimed with glee draping over his words as he jumped in Shiori's arms.

Having her ocean eyes darting from Koromon in her arms to the entrance of the bakery. "Koromon I swear you have the biggest sweet tooth." Shiori replied not worrying that people saw her carrying Koromon since everyone thought he was a stuff animal of sorts. Stepping into the bakery as the little bell rang when she opened the door Shiori strolled past some of the delicious cakes as she headed towards the smell of freshly cooked bread. "I have to get some bread then we can go over to the pastries." murmured the soft tone of Shiori as she glanced down at the little pink digimon who gave a pout.

Gazing through the bakery's foggy window a young boy around the tender age of six let out a deep sigh. Placing a bare hand lightly upon the freezing glass while dark brown eyes gleamed with disappointment before the boy's small arm slowly fell back to his side. "Tac!" a faint voice from a distance exclaimed causing the young boy to turn towards the direction that the name was being called. A lean silhouette appeared through the chilling winter fog "Tac your not suppose to run off. You made everyone worried!" a boyish tone scolded while rushing towards the younger boy by the bakery. Letting his gaze fall to the ground in shame Tac fiddled his small fingers together while not daring to glance up.

"Yoshi I'm sorry..." mumbled Tac as he stared at the cracks in the stone ground. Passing a deep sigh the older boy ran a hand through his light blond tresses before letting a tiny smile form on his dry lips. Placing a hand upon Tac's petite head Yoshi ruffled the younger boy's brown locks. "Its alright just remember don't do it again. Okay?" stated Yoshi as Tac glanced up from the ground and gave a smile in reply. "Now rung along to Rima's house. I'll come get you later." was all the blond boy said as he ushered Tac in the direction of their friend's house.

After watching the retreating form of Tac fade into the fog Yoshi stuffed his cold hands into the depths of his coat. Resting his back against the nearby wall Yoshi's violet eyes roamed around the passing people for a mere moment. Before out of the corner of his eye Yoshi spotted through the bakery's window the pink form of Koromon held in Shiori's arms. '_A Digimon!?' _shock reflected on Yoshi's face at the sudden sight. Surprise quickly left Yoshi as his jaw locked while his eyes narrowed before he pulled his hand from his coat pocket and pulled out a black cell phone.

Pushing him self off the wall Yoshi took one last look at Koromon and Shiori before he started to stroll down the sidewalk. Dialing a number then gently placing the phone to his ear as he waited while the sound of ringing echoed silently "Hello?" a low voice answered the call. Yoshi took a turn from the sidewalk down a secluded alleyway before simply murmuring into the phone " Its time. Their already here."


End file.
